Ceri Petrelli
Ceri Jessica Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the second daughter of Nathan and Daniella Petrelli, and will be a younger triplet to Benjamin and an older triplet to April. She will have the abilities of Animation, Identity Theft and Temporal Sedation. Appearance Because of her ability of Identity Theft, Ceri will be able to have any appearance she chooses, as long as she knows someone who has that appearance. However, she will naturally have almost white-blonde hair, and light blue eyes. She will always be petite and delicate looking, deceptively fragile. She will also appear cheerful at almost all occasions. She will have a pale skin tone and a natural beauty, and will usually choose to wear simple, light and loose clothes, often dresses. She will wear her hair loose, will wear very little makeup, and will prefer flats to heels. Abilities Ceri's first ability is the ability of Animation. Using this ability, she can bring life to dead bodies and inanimate objects. She can animate any corpse, whatever it's present state and however long it has been dead for. However, the worse this state is, the more energy it will cost her to do so. She can also animate objects, and doing this is no problem at all for her. She uses this ability by touching the body or object and willing life into it. Her second ability will be Identity Theft. Using this ability, she'll be able to copy another's person's identity so well that it would be undetectable. She would shift into their appearance perfectly, and also gain any abilities they may have - however, when she does this, she can either choose to gain all of their abilities and sacrifice her other 2 until she returns to her own form, or gain only one additional ability and keep hers. She would also have the person's personality, thoughts, emotions and memories, so no use of telepathy or empathy could pick up upon the deception. Lie detection and reality perception would also fail to see through it. Her third ability will be Temporal Sedation. Ceri will be able to slow down time, and stop it completely with more focus and concentration. She will also at first freeze time reflexively when she panics, but will train herself out of her. The ability makes her immune to being frozen in time by others. Family *Mother - Daniella Petrelli *Father - Nathan Owain Petrelli Jnr *Brothers - Lewis, Benjamin and Elliott Petrelli *Sisters - Elena, April, Rachelle, Leanna, Karina and Ana Petrelli History & Future Ceri will be born in late 2038, and her father will have been dead for several months by then, having died protecting Emma Petrelli from Stuart Kings before he even knew that Dani was pregnant. However, after April begins seeing him alive with her precognition, the triplets will determine to save him. When they are roughly a year old, Benjamin will take them to the future to meet an older version of their cousin Nathan, and they will persuade him to help. He will reproduce the exact same vortex which their father fell into in order to draw his body back out, and Ceri will learn that she can reanimate him. The 4 will then return to their own time. 6 years later, Ceri will witness Elle Bishop killing her mother, who will be pregnant with Rachelle and Leanna at the time. Ceri will again succeed in reanimating the 3, but will still be distraught and will end up travelling back in time using her mother's form. She then will abduct Elle, Shelton and Layton Bishop, keeping them prisoner in a warehouse in San Fransisco by using horror trapping on them, having shifted into her cousin Bree's form. They will be found here by Gabriel Gray. However, when Ceri is told a message from her mother, she will realise it hadn't really been Elle but a shapeshifter in her form. She will ask Gabriel to kill her, and then when he moves to disintegrate her she will shift again and uses her cousin's peripety to kill the real villain, instead. She will then return to her own time. Etymology Ceri is a Welsh name which means "love" or "loved", and which also has Latin roots meaning "divine". Her middle name, Jessica, originates from the Shakespearean play The Merchant Of Venice, and has no known meaning or previous use. Her surname of Petrelli is Greek and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters